ai shite iru kara
by X3butterflyXkissesX3
Summary: Bulma has finally out the truth about Yamcha and lets Vegeta know...but she also learns something about the dark prince she never knew. With their hardships intertwining, can this strange love last? A BXV romance WARNING: lemon IN later Chappies...R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z, if I did, do you honestly think I'd be doing this?

-enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ai shite iru kara..._

Chapter One: An Act of Kindness…

-Bulma's POV She'd just got back from Yamcha's and had been deeply hurt, walking in on him…he'd been cheating again

I had always thought he'd change…I guess I was wrong. And it hurt me even more when I'd actually catch him the act. At the thought of him asking me for another chance I insanely grew a bitter anger.

"NOPE! Not again!" I'd say that him, yep, without hesitation or second thoughts about it. Silence suddenly fell and then I experienced a blush of embarrassment, and I felt as if I couldn't breathe without him…

"Who am I kidding?" I burst into a rush of tears. Clutching my pillow, I rolled over in the sheet of my bed, and tried to catch some sleep.

-MORNING: 3rd Persons Vegeta was downstairs eating while Bulma was waking up

Bulma woke up, surprisingly late this morning. Her face was flushed, and the congestion from the crying last night had stopped up her nose. Her eyes were watery and swollen and above all she could still sleep for another good five to six hours more.

Reluctantly, she got up and decided to take a shower…

Meanwhile…

Vegeta was seated in the breakfast area in the kitchen.

"Do you want anything else to eat, Vegeta?" Mrs. Briefs asked, cheery as usual. Vegeta as politely as possible, trying to hide his scowl, he shook his head 'no'.

"Ok dear, well please do tell Bulma that her Father and I will be back in a day or two…more than likely two…" She grabbed her purse. Vegeta, couldn't wait to eat in peace, without her staring at him.

"Thanks, bye-bye Vegeta." She smiled. Vegeta merely looked her, with the same dull expression and already annoyed, he waved absently his 'good-bye'. When he heard them finally leave he muttered, "THANK-GOD"

Afterwhile he wondered where that woman was at anyway 'Where's Bulma?' Then he remembered her leaving to go to Yamcha's place and he figure she must have spent the night there. He sighed, Yamcha and that was one person he could just about say he hated. The way he degraded women and such. He knew he was cheating on Bulma but he'd leave her to find out on her own, besides she's never believe him. Just then Bulma entered, silently and sluggishly dragging her feet.

She was still in her PJs…Her hair was wet, apparently from the shower and her eyes were a watery tired. Vegeta stared only a few more moments, almost wishing she'd misstep and fall, then he'd have some humor to laugh at. Though he had admire the curves her body drew and her eyes were a sapphire dream. Then he paid no more attention to her as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. It wasn't until a sudden the deed she took, in ripping a picture off the fridge of her and Yamcha, kissing. She threw it in the trash.

Vegeta smirked, 'Here we go'. He laughed under his breath and he sat up and she just as he was about to give his smart remark, she gave him an evil grimace.

"Not…a WORD!" She snapped. Vegeta looked at her and just laughed.

"Why, finally realize how much of an man-whore your boyfriend was?"

"You know what, just shut-the-hell-up, cause I'm certainly not in the mood to put up with your shit this morning, ok!" She yelled sitting down. He began mumbling about how much Yamcha was a sleeze ball and an asshole. She merely started to ignore him.

"Who fixed this?" She asked, looking at all the food there was on the table. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, pan-cakes, hash-browns and sliced oranges. It smelled heavenly. Bulma took in all the aromas, instantly.

"I did." Vegeta, grinned and his eye-brows cocked a mockingly gaze.

"HAH! Right, as if." Bulma snorted, snickering and pointing at him. Vegeta's grin disappeared and it showed a bit of an annoyance.

"Where's mom and dad?"

"Gone." He replied, eating a piece of bacon.

"Duh, where?"

"I don't know! They said they'd be back in a couple days…two days, I think." Vegeta answered, spraying pieces of bacon on Bulma's face. She looked disgusted. Vegeta, chuckled at her gesture.

"Oh…" She closed her eyes, wiping her face. Vegeta stood after while they'd been eating and he put his plate in the sink. Glancing at her, he had noticed she was tired. Her eyes held bags and she was constantly sniffling.

"Maybe you should go back to bed, you look tired." He stated, flatly.

"Why do you care?" She replied, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't, but I'm trying to be a gentleman by giving you some advice and"—

"Please you a gentleman? Haha, TRYING, is the keyword in that sentence." Bulma snapped, interrupting his sentence.

"What's wrong with you, even I'm not in that much of a bad mood." He asked, leveling his patience. She wouldn't answer, and Vegeta had had it, and he walked toward the door to leave.

"Vegeta," She asked. He flipped his head back in the doorway.

"I caught him again."

"Again? You walked in on him…again?" He asked, verifying. He'd grown sick of hearing her crying and above all for Yamcha to treat her this way, and for that matter any other women. 'What an idiot' he thought, he knew if he had Bulma he'd treat her right…_what the fuck_…shaking his head clearing thoughts he looked back at Bulma…

Frustrated and anger sensations crawled through her stomach. As she rose from her chair she all of a sudden in a swift movement, flung the glass of orange juice at the wall. It shattered in shared pieces and the juice spilled everywhere.

Vegeta fell silent as he watched her break down in tears. She covered her face and stood back up, trying to control herself but she couldn't, no the tears were too strong. Vegeta, in awe watched her struggle trying to direct her power over her emotions…she couldn't.

Trying to walk away, Vegeta found that he couldn't do it and he began to wrestle over thoughts… 'Don't, she'll think you're soft' and then the fact of 'what could it hurt'…. for once, the bitter prince let his pride fall. 'What hurt could it do,' he repeated in his mind… 'But just this once' he stated again…

He re-entered the room, and with open arms, took her in his strong grasp and rocked her back and fourth, stroking her back. The next few moments were full of emotion, but somehow they were content holding each other. Vegeta felt the flashbacks of his own…

Bulma, finally subsided and looked up at him, uncovering her faces from her fist and with the kindest act he's ever done, with his thumb he wiped every tear from her face, away. She trembling uncontrollably, even though her tears were settled and he tried to comfort her a little more.

"I'm a stupid, stupid person."

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Because I'm crying over him and he's not crying, not one tear over me!"

"I want to know one thing…" Vegeta said.

"What?"

"Why is it that he matters so much?" Vegeta asked.

"Because…he's…because…he's…" Bulma's, voice trailed off and she shook even more knowing that, she hadn't a reason why he mattered so much. She began to hiccup.

"Breathe…." Vegeta gestured a slight, hand motion and sort of a spontaneous bounce. Bulma laughed a little at his motion and all of a sudden, he smiled… Not a smirk, or a grin that cocked a mockingly laugh in it but a real smile. Bulma was in awe! It was the most beautiful smile she'd seen on his face, because for once, he meant it.

Realizing what he'd done, he wiped it back into a frown and hid in the embarrassment.

"Haven't you ever felt…betrayed or somewhat in the situation I'm in, Vegeta?" She asked, she expected him to shake his head. Or reply in a deep 'No'

"Yea, back on Freezia's ship, we'd get to choose a mate…" Bulma instantly became interested, she hadn't known that Vegeta had ever been in a relationship…

"Hah, never thought I'd be a victim did you?" He asked, smirking.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought I knew what was love…nope, she was just another pretty face with a hole for a heart. Xela, respected me, treated me with dignity and she was prideful. But, there was a price to pay, she gave me the allusion of that she loved me back, and of course she didn't, she was a dirty lair!" He slammed his fist in the table. Bulma jumped…she felt a sadness settle in her heart, and she'd pity for Vegeta in the split of the moment.

"Then what?"

"Well, gave up my virginity because it felt, right. I came to find out later that she'd slept with Raditz and Nappa and few others of my crew. It churned me a bitter man within. It hurt to know that'd the lies were all-ridiculous and I believed everyone of them. I tried blocking them out until I did walk in on her and one of my buddies." Vegeta stopped and for a long moment, Bulma thought he'd actually cry.

"What happened?" Bulma asked.

"She cried…"

"She deserved it"—

"NO! She didn't…I killed my best friend out of anger and hit her…and I hit her so hard…" Vegeta exhaled deeply.

"My anger was out of control and the moment I hit her, I would've rather wanted to die a thousand times than to see her cry…" Vegeta sighed.

"Then"—

"Then the next day, she left…I was to blame…" He merely grimaced. Bulma was contemplating the whole story piece by piece. Then she hooked it on with all his other hardships. He lost his planet, his family, his friends, fought in Freezia's war, suffered a great emotional loss and on top of that, his heart was ripped out…no wonder he was such a cold, bitter person.

"I'm sorry." That's all that Bulma could say, and then she stroked his back, until she pushed her hand away.

"Don't matter now." He grunted, walking away. He didn't want her pity or her tears…it wouldn't ease the pain of him hitting her. Vegeta finally let the memory go after a minute or two and then he looked back….

Somehow she held a hopeful gaze to him. He originally approached to hug her again and leave, but she touched him just right and this time, he allowed her hand to grace his cheek, and she pulled him in at an angle…they kissed, softly. He couldn't put it simple, but it happened and it felt…right. She seemed perfect, in a way for him…the way she was built, her body was gorgeous and her stubbornness was awesome. He liked the fights because she'd fight back just as hard as he did…. Yea she wasn't the spoiled girl he first met on Namek, she changed…a lot and in fact he grown to like her, like her there and like her there to talk to.

Bulma was in wonder. She couldn't believe how good it felt to finally kiss him. Even though they'd fuss and fight, she seemed to be drawn to him like a moth to a light. Admired everything about him, except two things, his pride and his stubbornness. But everything else about him, his voice, his touch, his body, and above all the sort of compassion he had developed living with her. And certainly wasn't the boy he used to be when they met on Namek, hateful, and spoiled to the bone, he changed to a better, caring guy and he was always there for her to talk to…

The kiss was good, but it ended all to soon.

"I've gotta go train." He scurried off from her and Bulma, felt…really good.

"YOU idiot…how dare yourself to become soft around her!" He scolded himself, walking to GR room. He felt slightly weird, he liked the kiss but then he felt mixed up in an array of emotions, feeling low and stupid and like a push-over, sharing his hardship with a woman.

Despite how much they both wanted to forget the whole kiss…they couldn't, simple and true, the fondness of each other was finally shining through for the first time.

-butterflykisses

REVIEWS I hope Vegeta wasn't out of character… sorry if he was, but I tried


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't Dragon Ball Z, if I did, do you honestly think I'd be doing this?

Oh and this chappie's a little...LONG...

-enjoy

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: SHOPPING

"We won't be back until the 13th, dear." Bulma's mother said over the phone.

"WHAT!" Bulma screamed.

"THAT'S like two more weeks…AAHHHH!" Bulma squealed. She'd be already irritated with Vegeta that morning because he refused to clean up his mess when he ate…

"Fine…" She hung up and folded her arms and sat staring at the T.V. She sighed loudly…_gosh I have to deal with this stupid house and him for two more weeks…sheesh I mean the other day he actually acted decent and now he snubs it off like he's ashamed…I MEAN COME ON, why are you so ashamed to have half a heart? Whatever…_ Bulma thought to herself as she paced to the kitchen, to clean up his mess. She began to pick up his plate and brush off the pile of crumbs left, and she washed both the utensils and the table. She decided since she was cleaning she'd go ahead and start a load of laundry and walked about the house collecting laundry baskets and clothes.

She picked up around Vegeta's room and noticed that he had only three pairs of shirts, all plain and white tee shirts and two training spandex short and of course his armor from Namek but that was it. She stood for a moment…wondering, _I wonder if I can convince him to go shopping…to get new clothes and oooo that means I'd have a reason to go shopping myself…_ Bulma smiled to herself…but then she remembered his kiss and she just smiled…_WOW! Any ways…_

"Vegeta?" She asked, loudly. Vegeta didn't notice her presence and kept doing push-ups.

"Vegeta!" She yelled…No response.

"VEGETA!" She screamed. Vegeta was startled so bad he fell flat on his face.

"WHAT!" He yelled back, turning the gravitation off.

"Would you like for me to get you some more clothes?" She asked….no answer, he just stared at her funny.

"You know…shorts…and shirts?" She giggled, obliviously he had no clue what either of it was. She busted out laughing and walked down to him.

"These are shorts" She pointed and pulled at his spandex.

"And these are shirts…" She snickered. Vegeta's face blushed with embarassement.

"I don't care…I got three more"—

"But, only those three…" Bulma said, smiling.

"Sooo?"

"SOOO it's time to go shopping!" She said enthused.

"Shopping?" Vegeta, cocked a confused eyebrow and eyed her closely.

"Shopping, ok it's like a bunch of stores in one building, it's called a mall…" Bulma was laughing under her breath, _gosh he has no idea what's he's getting himself into…but I'm glad he's this naïve…Muhahahah_

"How long is it going to take?" Vegeta looked around at the gravitation room. He had this eager look about him.

"All…day?" Bulma's eyes, squinted at him because she knew he was about to say no…

"No." Vegeta said, as he walked away.

"Tomorrow?" Bulma asked, apparently lost of all hope.

"You're parents are coming home tomorrow." He said.

"No, mom called and said it'll be another two weeks…" Bulma's eyes widened, hit again with reality…

"WHAT!" Vegeta asked.

"Yea……." Bulma's eyes, squinted again…she smirked

"So you might as well go ahead and get it done today." She tried convincing him again.

"Why would I want to go do anything with you?" Vegeta, narrowed his eyes and his voiced lowered.

"Because… _I_ want you too." Bulma said. Vegeta, only looked at her. No emotion ran through his expressions. It was an awkward moment for Bulma since he kept looking her up and down.

"Fine." He grunted and he walked past her. Bulma just…grinned…_I've got him whipped…and I think I like it too. _

"Alright Vegeta this…" She pointed, at the huge building where they parked.

"Is a mall…well where we're going to go shopping." She said, getting out of the car. Vegeta just nodded.

"Your really quiet." Bulma said, spontaneously as they entered the building.

"Ok…what do you want to talk about then?" He snapped.

"Gosh, sorry I just didn't know if something was wrong I mean geeze"—

"Bulma…I was kidding…" Vegeta smirked.

"OHH…" She said as they entered their first store…A bunch of girls stood around, dressed in skimpy outfits and they just stared at Vegeta.

"Oh my, what's your named?" A blonde asked. She licked her lips and gave him an intriguing gaze. Vegeta just looked her…

"Vegeta." He said.

"Ashley…nice to meet you. Wow… so do you work out?" She said rubbing his arms.

"Yea…" Vegeta looked confused and Bulma instantly became jealous. She glared at the girl and Vegeta was being crowded by a flood of blonde and brunette girls. Bulma pushed herself through and grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Vegeta emerged with kiss lip marks on his face and his hair was messy… He just smirked…They made it into another store into the men's section…Bulma didn't even say one word to him the whole time she dragged him along.

"Here." She spat…Vegeta, wiped the lip-stick off his face and just laughed at her.

"What? Getting a little jealous?"

"No!" Bulma defended herself, even though she was lying too. _What's wrong with me? Being jealous of those girls…touching and kissing and…OOOooo! Gosh who am I fooling?_

"Whatever woman." Vegeta began to try on numerous shorts and Bulma made sure that they'd fit and work with his training routines.

"Wow, Vegeta, you fit perfect in a 22 inch waist…wow…" She was stunned at how fit he really was. She knew he was athletic and fit but being this in shape just amazed her, and not the mention the free peek show she'd get. She didn't see everything but she saw him with his shirt off and his abs were chiseled to a flawlessness, golden caramel tan. His short hung snug at his hips, showing a his 'happy trail' which Bulma just giggled.

"What, do they look funny on me?" Vegeta asked, both confused and annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, no…" Bulma just smiled. Vegeta watched her eyes' movement…they looked at him up and down, slowly. He felt somehow prideful having her eyes wonder on him, _Is she trying to check me out?_

"What, trying to sneak a peek?" Vegeta said. Closing the door he just smirked, a playful smirk.

"What! No…I mean…uhh" Bulma's face flushed with embarrassment. But she smiled to herself as he changed. They checked out in the line, paying for ten pairs of short and 2 pairs of new jeans one denim, and the other black denim. Bulma as purchased a couple shirts, most of them were blue and black but there was a red one with a design of a barbell and weights on there. Vegeta could care less for a design, instead he preferred the plain tees.

"Well, we got what you needed…so do me favor, go with me to get me some stuff. Is that okay?" Bulma asked, as if he had a choice.

"I don't care." Vegeta said, looking in the bag pulling out the shorts again. He seemed slightly excited getting some more clothes.

"So, you can't train in these?" Vegeta asked, holding a pair of the jeans up.

"NO! Gosh, that's like the tenth time you've asked, no it's casual…besides you look good in them"— Bulma's eyes widened and she cupped her hands over her mouth and she looked at Vegeta…who was of course, being the self-absorbent ass-hole he is, grinned nod at her.

"Uhh…" Bulma was speechless after the whole incident. Vegeta kept giving her playful but harsh comments, like,

"Well you know, it's not hard to see your eyes licking every part of my body when I was trying on them things anyways, woman." After they walked across the mall they finally entered into a bathing suit store… Vegeta just stopped and looked at the maniquins…

"I thought you said clothes…these aren't clothes, whatever they are." He said, curiously picking up a bikini, and Bulma just laughed, grabbing the bathing suit and putting it back on the rack.

"Well all my bathing suits are too small, I need to get at least two of these things…" Bulma said instantly picking out two, a green and another one aqua blue, matching her hair…

"Wait here, and try not to be mean, but do tell me if these don't look ok, okay?" She asked…Vegeta nodded, annoyed and tired of shopping. He slumped over on a chair and few moments passed.

"Vegeta…does it make me look fat?" Bulma whispered, a little humiliated. She stood before him, one hand on her hip and her other hand, combing through her hair. Her body was slightly covered by the aqua cut triangles, decorated with deep blue Hawaiian flowers…It showed off an excessive amount her luscious curves, her breast touched and giving off cleavage and her stomach showed a bit of a four pack abs. Her legs were long, silky and slender. Vegeta's chinned just…dropped…He was in complete awe, not only was the woman attractive in clothes but in this she took the cake. And, not only finding the attractiveness in her body but in her ego and personality…Vegeta couldn't speak…

"HAH! I'll take it as a YES!" She snickered, pointing at his dumbfound expressions.

"That was fun…" Bulma, said putting their bags into the back of the car. Vegeta, just looked at her, giving the look of 'Yea…RIGHT!'

"Well I didn't think it'd take this long"—

"I'm hungry woman!" Vegeta blurted, obnoxiously.

"OK…what do you want me to do for you?"

"Maybe, fix me some food."

"How about we go grab some food!" Bulma exclaimed.

"How?" Vegeta asked.

"HAHAhaha, it's called a fast-food restaurant." Bulma said…she couldn't believe her sudden outburst over this nothing…she just snickered at herself.

"Ok…whatever." Vegeta seemed very aphetic and up for almost anything…

When they got home, they just sat on the couch and began eating…but then there was knock on the door…Bulma looked confused and got up answering it.

"Yamcha? What are you doing here?" Bulma asked…

"No…why would I? After all the way you've treated me…" Vegeta got up at the sound of his name, and he walked over to her. Yamcha stood with this amazed face…

"Your dating him aren't you!" Yamcha accused. He had this bitter end to his voice. Vegeta didn't feel like arguing with him and didn't say nothing to his defense. Suddenly, Yamcha pushed himself in the door kissing Bulma, forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Bulma struggled and was gasping for air…Vegeta's anger blown to it's edge and he swung both his arms, pushing Yamcha off her, and Vegeta stood in front of Bulma. But she pushed through slapping Yamcha.

"THAT'S ALL YOU WANTED, ISN'T IT!" She screamed and she slapped him again.

"ISN'T IT! TELL ME, that's it isn't…" Bulma began to cry.

"How dare you…you come here and…do this!" She cried as she backed out between them and she ran up the stairs. Yamcha brought up his ki and put up his fist ready to fight…

"You know better than that…you don't just force yourself on a woman…and I really don't feel like kicking your ass." Vegeta snapped and gave a tight smirk.

"Right!" Yamcha threw himself on Vegeta and with one punch, Vegeta swung, knocking him clean out…cold. Vegeta picked up his limp body and walked out to the trash can outside on the street, tossing him in it…Then he glanced up at Bulma's window, he could see her shadow…

Vegeta knocked on the door…

"Bulma?"

"What! Go away Yam"—

"Huh?" Bulma was startled to see him standing there.

"Vegeta, I thought you were-Where's Yamcha?"

"In the trash…" Vegeta smirked.

"You took care of him?" Bulma asked amazed.

"Yea…why are you so amazed by my acts of kindness!" He had it. Her expressions of 'I can't believe you did that for me'.

"You know I do have a heart, but I keep locked up because I'm afraid what could happen…its not that I'm not decent, it's just I'd rather be safe and than sorry! Damn it, am I really that bad? I know I've got pride and there's a little bit of darkness in me but that doesn't mean you've got to hold to the standard of dark hearted prince all the time!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma just started to let more tears roll from her eyes, as she laid on her bed. She balled up, looking away from him…She couldn't care anymore, she'd had enough of the fussing, she just…gave up. Vegeta stood there…_God…ALL I wanted to do was make sure she was alright and say good-night but now I've gone and made it worse. _

He sat down beside her and there was long moments of silence. Vegeta thought once of twice of walking away and letting her be until she sat up, wiping the tears away.

"Look I was"—Vegeta was interrupted.

"No…I'm sorry." Bulma said, placing her fingers on his lips…She then without a word, kissed him firmly. This is what she wanted, and she had come to find that out of all days being with him. Vegeta felt no need to break from it, cause his urge felt like this all day. He took over, grabbing her body and laying it gently in the middle of the bed…He took over by trailing his kisses down her neck, and he could feel her breathing deepen.

He gently took of her clothes piece by piece. Her hands played with his shorts, taking them off along with his shirt and then after a minute of the whole situation they were both naked. Vegeta's was full of this deep consent for her and here she was, before him with a beautiful body and wonderful respect for him.

"Are you sure?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta…I'm sure." She smiled, pulling herself to his face, kissing him once more. She had never felt this way about someone, never this deep and mysterious about her love for him or for that matter of any man and it pleased her to see such respect and a body so willing to try again.

Just then his hands grasped her hips and he thrust himself inside her passage at first slow and then it worked into a more rhythmical-stronger push. Bulma's moans were deepening but light…but what thrilled them both was each other's kisses the most…

For once, making love felt both extraordinary and true, for them. Just before Bulma had fallen asleep, in Vegeta's arms he leaned over her ear and whispered…

"I love you." Bulma's eyes, widened…She laid there, completely overwhelmed at the sacrifice he had made for her, his love…she whispered back, whole-heartily for she felt the same…

"I love you too, Vegeta." And with her words said she settled easily in his hug and he squeezed her closer to him…they both fell soundly asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-butterflykisses

REVIEWS I hope Vegeta wasn't out of character… sorry if he was, but I tried again Oh and it's not the end, you've got to read the problems of Bulma's preganancy with both Vegeta and her parents…


End file.
